mindpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Technokinesis
Technokinesis or Technopathy is where the bond between the user and machines is increased and developed so well, the user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. Certain aspects, because indeed most machines today are run by electricity, of the technokinetic talent may involve necessary electrokinetic assistance. Some Technokinetics may use hands to manipulate technology or just stare at it. Understanding The power to manipulate technology, This ability can be manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation which allows telekinetic interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. Applications Users when experienced enough can interpret and generate electronic signals, '''control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programing at the call of the user's will, operate most technology just by touching or looking. This could possibily be a variation on Electrokinesis due to the fact the user controls specific electricity molecules and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Some users may even be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. The next level of this ablity could possibly include but are not limited to sending an electronic message without interface, and can easily read messages from remote distances without accessing any standard source of communication. The user is in essence a living wireless hub. Can communicate over voicemail (using the female voice), texts, emails, instant message, beepers, and even high level users can alter live video dialogue or subtitle, as well as video-games. The possibilities of this are endless. '''How to develop TechnoK- Step 1: Mentality To start learning TechnoK, it will help to get into a certain mentality. This mentality is that your brain is a computer, your mind is a code and that your psi energy are wires and connections. Meditating while focusing on these things will help. Before anyone continues with TechnoK I STRONGLY reccommend learning a bit of ElectroK, it will make this alot easier. How to develop TechnoK- Step 2: Techs Tech 1: First you will want to open up a new tab on your computer, Close all other tabs. Next, focus on the page, try and use you Psi (The Wires and connections remember!) to connect with the computer, like plugging something straight into the screen. Try visualising wires coming out of your third eye into the screen. Next, imagine a blast of 0's and 1's travelling through the wires into the screen with the intent of closing the broswer down. This may take a while to learn but it's worth it! How to remotely access security cameras with your mind To access a security camera with your mind you first need to create the link, create a energy link between the camera and your mind. Next you need to visualize the view of the camera at one end of the energy link being pulled down the link into your head, close your eyes and keep your mind open. This tech does need updating as this is just the core of it. Further testing is required. How to alter Video game characteristics well first when you are playing a video game,focus on the character that you want to control and the character can be anything like the battle field or a weapon then if you are controlling the character then just will and visualize the character to be immune of all attacks if it is being attack, this is a great way to still move your character when is doesn't have any HP. So just add the properties you want it to have to the object, and it'll apply. If you are playing a game that you and your opponent are taking turns or playing on a battlefield and both of you are trying to kill each other like halo or COD you can just will/visualize your hand controlling your opponent like a puppet and make your opponent to miss you or make one of there shots coming back at them when you got the connection just move your hand and control the target like a puppet This techs belongs to TheMasterBeliever! How to access the internet with your mind * Pour some psi in front of you. * Visualize your psi shaping into an LCD and Keyboard * Now, think of something like an OS (operating system) and wallpaper and other things to make it function like a computer on the LCD. * This is purely based on visualization and the mind's eye, so you can view different websites if you visualize the website popping up, but not guaranteeing that you will be able to make any changes, patch into MMOs or anything because of our brain's mentality. Also, sometimes our mentality makes the website pop up vivid or incredibly unvivid depending on what websites we recognize or what we are viewing. If you want to change your mentality, ask someone in biok to show you how to mess with your brain to speed up the higher level thinking using the mind's bridges, or use theta, for it may be able to help you to reprogram yourself to be able to let your higher level thinking speed up at any time, although I've only been in theta 1-3 times, due to how meditation works, sometimes you just end up in a trance instead of theta. Sometimes our abilities are limited by our mentality, especially this one. So this ability can be a little iffy at times. Category:Kinesis